Universal Aid
by donnabella2k7
Summary: In the midst of a heated argument with his parents, Peter's life gets more complicated when a Peter from another universe appears at Stark Towers, but this Peter has a life completely different from the other Peter. Superfamily, SHIELD Husbands, Single Dad Loki, secret identities revealed and many more surprises. Image by felifay @ tumblr. :D
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! New year, new stories! I know I should be spending my time, writing new chapters for my other stories that I know you guys love, but I couldn't help but write this one. I'm a big fan of Time travel fics as well as alternate universe clash fics, but since I can't find that much fics with those concepts, I decided to make one myself. Don't worry, I'll be writing new chapters for my old fics and I'll update them ASAP. Enjoy this fic while you wait and I'll get back to you guys ASAP!**

**Title: Universal Aid**

**Summary: In the midst of a heated argument with his parents, Peter's life gets more complicated when a Peter from another universe appear at the Stark Towers, but this Peter has a life completely different from their own Peter. **

**Rating: M for safety, but this will probably be a T rated fic.**

**Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Thor/Jane. Not sure but I might have someone for Peter and maybe someone for Loki as well, but we'll get to that when we get to it.**

**Warning: This fic may get a little confusing since there are two Peters, but I promise to make it as clear as possible. Oh and there will be a lot of OOCness from everyone. :D Oh and sorry for any mistakes or inaccuracies, I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to get some things accurate right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Spider-Man or anyone in this fic!**

* * *

**Universal Aid**

**Prologue**

My life use to be so freaking tiring. Everyday I would wake up, get out of bed and then face the family I had been lying too. It seemed a little wrong to do, lie to your family, even more for me considering that both my dads are super-fucking-heroes.

Yes, it's me, Peter formerly known as Parker, but now Stark-Rogers. Yup, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Iron Man and Captain America adopted me after both my uncle and aunt died. Now I hate remembering the past, but the past made me who I am today. I became part of the world's best family, I became a hero and I've helped save the world and despite all the tragedies that I wish never happened, I can honestly say that if it weren't for those past moments, whether they be good or bad, have lead me to this point.

Now you might be asking yourself, 'What point in life is he in exactly?' Well to answer your question, I am Peter 'Parker' Stark-Rogers and I'm 26 years old and still currently your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Well now that you know what my current status is at the moment, I'd like to tell you guys a story. A story that's quite frankly really...know what? I'll just get on with it.

Let's see...The story started a couple of months after I became Spider-Man. It was quite frankly a very frustrating night and it began because of one argument...

* * *

**11 Years Ago. Stark Towers. Peter: Age 15**

"No Peter!" Tony's voice echoed throughout the living room of Stark Towers. Peter, who sat on the couch next to his Pop, stared at his dad with a frustrated glare.

Clint and Natasha were both sitting at the dining room near the the arguing family, both tried to stay out of the family's problem but stayed close just in case things get out of hand.

Bruce stood in front of the large glass window slightly further away from the others.

Thor sat alone in the kitchen away from everyone. The others couldn't see him, but their screams could still be heard from the living room through the open kitchen door.

"Why not dad?" Peter couldn't help standing up from his position on the couch to make his reply more aggressive. "Why can't he come here?"

Tony gritted his teeth in annoyance. His son was truly testing his hair thin patience. "Peter, for the last time, Loki can't come here anymore! You're not suppose to be hanging around him in the first place! Have you forgotten that he is one of the Avenger's most wanted criminal?!"

"He only is because you still continue to treat him like one!" Steve, who has been sitting quietly behind his son couldn't suppress the look of guilt that made it's way to his face. It's been over 13 years since Loki's attack in Manhattan and although the attack had been extremely violent and had caused a lot of destruction, the city and it's people have learn how to pull itself back together and moved on.

Tony, it seems, was the only one who still held a grudge against Loki despite all the years Loki had spent with the team and all the retribution he had shown. Even Asgard found the heart to forgive the fallen prince and helped pick him up from the ground. People say that Asgard's forgiveness changed Loki, some say that it was the world's forgiveness, but despite what everyone says, the one true reason why Loki changed was because of Peter.

Peter was adopted by both Tony and Steve back when he was just 5 years old. After suffering the loss of both his parents, the child ended up losing both his aunt and uncle a couple of months later. Placed into government care, both he and the Superhusbands found their way towards each other.

Being raised by both superheroes, Peter was exposed to things that an average child might experience. Having superheroes for dads as well as assassins, demi-gods, an enormous green rage monster, and spies as uncles and aunts was very abnormal for a child to have, but then again Peter wasn't exactly your average normal child.

Eventually, being near the Avengers, Peter was bound to meet Loki and when he did, the others didn't exactly expect the child to for a lack of a better word, imprint on the god of mischief. Loki became one of Peter's favorite, well right after his dads, but the bond both Peter and Loki created in a very short time, had a very positive effect on Loki.

Peter's friendly and caring attitude towards Loki, broke the ice surrounding the frost giant's heart. Eventually, Loki did let Peter in. Not even Thor and his undying loyalty to his brother had ever seen Loki the way Peter had. People saw that the friendship between Peter and Loki was a good thing, but it was always Tony who couldn't help but doubt Loki and his intentions towards his son.

Ten years had past and still Peter and Loki are as close as ever. Peter had even started to see Loki as a parent, not that he was discontent with having both his fathers, but Loki was like the mother Peter never had and I guess it kinda helped Peter see Loki that way since Loki did change his gender every now and again. But whether he was a man or a woman, Peter sees Loki as his mother.

But all of that changed a couple of days ago when during a mission an error on Loki's part resulted into the mission being a failure and costing two SHIELD agents their lives and leaving a couple of others injured. Although not all of the blame can be placed onto Loki because he was not the only one who made a mistake.

Peter had tried to help as Spider-Man, but his assistant wasn't enough. One wrong move on Peter's part caused Loki to act fast in order to save Spider-Man from getting injured. But that one move from Loki allowed the enemy to strike which caused a ton of damage.

Only Loki knew about Peter's secret identity as Spider-Man, which caused more problem for the two. None of the Avengers knew of Peter's secret identity which made matters worse considering Loki, who had saved Peter, was the only one getting blamed for what had happened during the mission. Peter felt an anger he had never felt before for his father. His dad just couldn't understand that Loki didn't mean to let any bad happen during the mission. He was there as an aid, he was there trying to help, but it seems that even after all the years past, Tony was still looking for something to blame Loki for and he got what he asked for.

Tony matched his son's glare. He gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his anger. Why was his son on Loki's side and not his? He was _his_ son not Loki's! "I wouldn't treat him like a villain if he wasn't, but he is Peter! I know you were too young to remember, but for god sake Peter, he lead an alien invasion that killed a lot of people, he killed Phil! His a villain and no matter what you do he will always be a villain!"

* * *

Natasha froze. She stared at Clint after Tony mentioned Phil's name. Clint looked completely devastated. He caught Natasha's eyes and they looked at each other and slowly focused their attention towards they arguing family. Something bad was gonna happen, they just knew it.

Bruce couldn't handle anymore of the yelling and made his way towards the exit.

In the kitchen, Thor couldn't help but look hurt. He buried his face in his hands and slumped over the table, his shoulders heaving ever now and again.

* * *

Peter stayed silent as he listened to his dad rant. He looked down as his darkening eyes were covered by his bangs, both his fist were clenched at his sides and his whole body was trembling. Behind him, Steve couldn't help but notice the change in his son's figure. He noted the slight tremble of his body and the fist clenching very so tighter. He knew something bad was about to happen, but unfortunately for him, he was too late.

"_I hate you."_ Peter's voice was low, but everyone had heard him say it.

Clint and Natasha looked on in horror.

Bruce froze in his spot from the doorway and turned abruptly towards the family looking on in horror.

Thor lifted his head in shock as he stared at the shaking form of his nephew from the kitchen's door way.

Behind Peter, Steve looked up at his son in shock. He slowly stood up and gingerly made his way towards his son. His trembling hands slowly reaching out to touch his son's shoulder. "P-Peter..." He said softly as he looked at his son's downcast body, he couldn't see his son's expression, but he knew that this was a bad situation. Getting no reply from his son, he shifted his gaze from his son to his husband, but froze at what he saw.

Tony had a look of complete horror in his face. He looked slightly pale as he tried to process what his son had just said. _I hate you..._ His son had just said that he hated him. Tony's heart felt like it's been breaking over and over. His stomach felt empty, his knees trembling and he was breathing quite heavily. He stared at his son who has yet to lift his head. Tony lifted his right hand and tried to reach for his son. "P-pete..." Tony tried to say as his hand inched towards his son ever so slowly.

But Tony's hand was swiftly slapped away by Peter. Everyone couldn't help but let out a small gasp at what Peter had just done. Steve's hand was immediate shrugged off roughly. Both fathers couldn't believe that their sweet son could pull himself away from them so fast and I such of a hurtful manner. Steve moved from Peter's side to his husband's. He placed his arms around Tony in comfort.

* * *

Clint and Natasha stood from their seats and moved a little closer towards the family.

Bruce walked towards Clint and Natasha and stood with the two as he watched the drama unfold before them.

Thor by now was out of his chair and out of the kitchen. He stood by himself across from Bruce, Clint and Natasha while bearing witness to the slow fall of his comrade's family.

* * *

In the middle of the living room, The tension was so high and everyone could feel it.

The silence that surrounded the place was shattered completely by Peter's voice. "Don't touch me." Peter's voice was completely ice cold. "I hate you dad." He repeated in a voice slightly louder than before, but what Peter whispered next hurt Tony a lot more than before. "I wish Loki was my dad instead of you."

Silence quickly engulfed the living room. Everyone stared at Tony waiting for him to reply. The silence was interrupted by a dark chuckle coming from Tony. "You really want him to be your dad? A lunatic who helped kill thousands of people? You really want that as your dad?"

Peter lifted his head and glared at Tony. His eyes slightly moist with emotions. "How can you say that about him dad? How can you be such a hypocrite? Weren't you once referred to as the 'Merchant of Death?" Tony couldn't stop himself from taking a step back despite Steve hold on him. A look of undeniable shock and guilt marred Tony's face.

"T-that's...that's different." Tony replied in a small whisper. His whole body was shaking now and his husband is trying his hardest to keep him steady.

Fury sparked in Peter's eyes after hearing his father's reply. "How is that different dad?! Is it because of your suit? Think your all high and mighty now just because you have a suit? How is having a suit gonna bring the lives of all the people you've helped kill? Just like you dad, uncle Loki is trying to be better. Everyone has forgiven him, even uncle Thorl has forgiven him! Why can't you?!"

Tony's trembling abruptly stopped and Steve can feel him stiffen under his arms. "You know why I can't forgive him Peter? You know why after all these years I still haven't forgiven him?" Tony's voice had a very different tone. A tone no one has ever heard before. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, frustration and pain. "He never said sorry."

Everyone looked at Tony in shock, not just Peter.

"After what he did in Manhattan, after all the lives he destroyed, after everything that has happened, he never, not even once apologized. The people of Manhattan wasn't the only ones he hurt that day Peter, he hurt the Avengers that day. And we never got an apology for what he did to us. From what he took from us. He didn't apologize to me, to your pops, to your aunts and your uncles!" Tony could hear his voice slightly cracking. He didn't like to remember that day or who he lost. It still hurt after all these years. He could feel Steve's arms tighten around him.

"Loki took some from us that day. We all loved and cared for him very much and just like that, he was taken from us. There was a lot of people who died that day, but his death affected us the most. I know you never got a chance to meet him, but Phil Coulson was a damn good man" Tony's voice was fighting a losing battle as it continued to crack. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Tony can honestly say that he is a man, but even a man shows emotions and shed a few tears every now and again. The subject of Phil had always been a touchy topic when it comes to the Avengers.

Peter couldn't help but flinch at the name. His parents didn't know, but he has actually heard of the man, but it's more complicated than they could ever know. But Peter is about to get his chance to explain when all of a sudden a blinding light engulfed the whole living room of Stark Towers.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. "What's going on?" asked Steve as he tried to shield both his husband and child from the unknown being inside the blinding light, but Peter knew what is happening and couldn't do anything other than stare at the figure inside the light in horror. He wasn't planning on letting his parents know about this secret, he protected this secret as much as he protected his secret identity as Spider-Man, but we can't all have what we want and Peter was about to learn that the hard way.

The light faded and everyone removed their arms from their eyes. What or in this case who they saw froze them in their spot. In front of the Avengers and Peter was another Peter. A Peter who looked very injured and to make things worse, a Peter wearing a torn and bloody Spider-Man costume.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. I'm really sorry if it was short, i'll be working on the next chapter ASAP since I finally found some time to write my fics! Yes you've heard it here! More time means more fics! Although in a couple of months it may get slow again since this is my senior year and all that crap with community service and finals are coming up, but instead of worrying about the future, lets worry about the present, but there is nothing to worry about since I have free time! I'll probably be updating this on Wednesday or Tuesday depending on how fast I type up the next chapter. So see yah guys soon!**


	2. Seeing Doubles

******Hey guy! I'm really trying to keep my promise with this fic. I'm doing good so far and I hope to keep it up. So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm working on chapter 2 and I should have it up by Sunday, Saturday at the earliest. **

******Title: Universal Aid**

******Summary: In the midst of a heated argument with his parents, Peter's life gets more complicated when a Peter from another universe appear at the Stark Towers, but this Peter has a life completely different from their own Peter.**

******Rating: M for safety.**

******Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Thor/Jane. I'm making this a SpideyPool, but I still need to give Loki a pairing or maybe keep him as a single dad. I'm not sure yet.**

******Warning: Again some confusion may arise. Any questions, just ask them either on a PM or on a review. **

******Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!. :D**

* * *

******Recap:**

___**The light faded and everyone removed their arms from their eyes. What or in this case who they saw froze them in their spot. In front of the Avengers and Peter was another Peter. A Peter who looked very injured and to make things worse, a Peter wearing a torn and bloody Spider-Man costume.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seeing Doubles**

No one dared to speak. All they could do was stare at the unconscious figure laying in the middle of the living room. The figure, who look just like one of their own, who stood right next to them, lay in the middle of the living room looking very broken.

It took a couple of moment before someone over came their shock and approached the figure. Peter had unlatched himself from Steve's hold and ran towards the fallen figure, despite his Pop's protest. He knelled in front of the injured teen and gently placed his head onto his lap while cradling the rest of his body in complete care.

Peter had a look of sadness in his eyes as he stared at the person on his lap, a person who looked just like him. He stroked his hair as he tried to gently wake the person up "Hey...It's me. Your here. Your safe now." He whispered. Inspecting the man's injured body, he began unhooking what looked like a backpack shaped device on his back and strapped around his waist and around his arms just like a backpack. **(Similar to Doctor Who's Project Indigo device.)**

Peter grimaced at the device. He gripped it tightly and then lightly tossed it aside to avoid breaking the device. He then turned his attention back to his charge. "Parker?" He said softly. "Wake up." He said a little louder as he softly placed a hand on Parker's chest and softly gave him a small shake.

It did it's job as Parker stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He look completely exhausted. He coughed and a small trail of blood dripped down his chin. Bloody scratches filled his face, his Spider-Man costume was torn and soaked with blood. Parts of it was charred and melted, the skin underneath was burnt, but thanks to his healing-factor, it didn't look as bad as it should have.

Seeing the blood trail down Parker's chin, Peter instantly picked him up. He swiftly stood and quickly made his way towards Bruce's lab. He kicked the hallway door and ran down the hallway with his injured doppelganger at hand.

Back in the room, no one had moved. They stayed were they were as they watched Peter handle the mysterious, yet familiar newcomer. They said nothing as Peter ripped off the weird looking device attached to who they learn was referred to as 'Parker'. They said nothing, but watched in amazement as Peter, who they believe was a skinny, weak teenager, easily picked up another person and ran towards what they could have guess to be Bruce's lab.

The living room was still silent. Minutes have passed and still no one dared to say anything. They just stood there dumbfounded with what just happened. After a few more moments, the first movement came from Clint. He shifted his gaze from the empty spot in the middle of the living room to Natasha, who was still staring at nothing. Feeling Clint's gaze, she followed soon and made eye contact with Clint. They stared at each other before turning back to the empty spot.

The silence was finally broken by Clint. "What the hell just happened?"

No one said anything.

Thor just looked at the dumbfounded faces of his teammates.

Tony didn't have the strength to move his body. All he could do was stare at the empty spot in which Peter and the injured Peter occupied. Beside him, Steve stood watching the emotions dance on his husbands face, but before he could do or say anything, Tony took off heading towards Peter's location. The other quickly behind his trail. The only one who didn't move to follow Tony was Bruce. He took of his glasses and rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself.

He placed his glasses back on and turned to follow the other, but not before turning back and glancing back at the weird device Peter had thrown on the floor. Something was up with that device, but he just brushed it off aside and followed the others.

* * *

Peter ran as fast as he could towards Bruce's lab. He needed to take care of Parker's injuries as fast as possible. As he ran down the hallway, he had instructed Jarvis to get Bruce's lab ready and open any doors in his way.

In his arms, Parker let out a small groan of pain, which caught Peter's attention. He looked down at Parker in worry, "Hang on, we're almost there." he cooed softly. His arms tightened around Parker as he came closer to Bruce's lab. Jarvis had automatically opened the door to Bruce's lab just as Peter stepped in front of it.

The lights to Bruce's lab instantly turned on. Peter wasted no time and headed straight for the medical table in the middle of the lab. He placed Parker gently into the table and turned around and ran towards the cabinets where he knew Bruce stores medical supplies.

He hurriedly gathered a bottle of antiseptics, pads of gauze and a couple rolls of bandages. Hurrying at Parker's bedside, he pulled a small, tall metal table closer and placed his gather supplies on top of it. Peter tore off the remaining shreds of Parker's Spider-Man suit and began cleaning any wounds he could find. Pleased with his work, Peter gently began bandaging Parker's wounds.

By now, Parker's whole upper body was stripped off of his Spider-Man suit and was filled with bandages. There were a couple of more wounds that he hadn't taken care of yet, but the only wound Peter didn't bother touching or cleaning was the massive burnt wound on Parker's right shoulder. Some of the Spider-Man suit's spandex had melted into the skin. It was a very nasty wound and Peter knew only one thing could have caused that kind of burn. He couldn't help but grimace at his new found information. He didn't know that things in Parker's world was getting this worse. The burn was too severe for him to handle, he just didn't have the medical skill to take care of it himself. But he knew one person who might just be able to help him.

As Peter continued to patch up Parker, he didn't notice his dad rushing into the lab. Tony stopped short on his tracks when he saw Peter patching up the other Peter. Behind him, the others have caught up. They stared at Tony's back blocking the entrance to the lab and waited for him to move so that they could enter as well.

Steve watched his husband's stiff figure. Just as he was about to place a hand on Tony's shoulder, Tony had moved from his spot and slowly made his way towards their son who was working tirelessly to patch up the injured body on the medical table.

Tony walked numbly towards his son. Seeing a person who looked exactly like his son in such a critical condition did major damage to his emotions. His in a state of complete panic. If seeing a person who looked like his son this injured hurt him so much, he didn't want to imagine what it would feel like if it really was his son who was in the verge of death. It just hurt too much to imagine.

As Tony walked closer to his son, he noted the shredded remains of what was Parker's Spider-Man suit. He noted the blood stains and the burnt spandex pooling around his son's feet. Now, closer to his son, he took the chance to examine the other Peter or Parker in this case, more closely. The resemblance was utterly striking. Their face looked exactly the same, except the other Peter looked a little bit older than their Peter. As Tony moved closer towards the pair of twins, he began to notice more little difference between the two Peters. The other Peter's hair was styled to stay up just like how Peter used style his a couple of years back until he decided to keep it down **(Refer to cover pic for Avenger's Peter and Amazing Spider-Man for alternate universe Peter.)**, Parker was also slightly paler than Peter who had a healthy California tan. Sizing up Parker, he noticed that both he and their son had a define physic. Never had Tony noticed that his son was no longer the skinny, frail boy he and Steve had raised. Their son looked ripped and fit. He never knew Peter went to the gym, but it was probably the small sessions he had been having with Steve, Clint and Natasha that gave him his muscles.

Tony stopped next to Peter in front of the medical table. He stared at the broken body on the table and can't help but flinched every time he lets out a moan in pain. The file of bloody cotton near him was making Tony uneasy. Tony didn't say anything as he just silently helped Peter patch up Parker. Silently he handed Peter a roll of bandages and moved to the other side of the table to start working on the injuries Parker sustained on his right side.

Noticing Tony moving towards Parker's right side, Peter started to panic. "Stop!" he yelled out abruptly, which startled Tony and well as the other Avengers who had also entered the room after Tony. "Don't...don't touch him." Peter's voice was low, he didn't meet his Dad's hurt look as he looked back down and continued working on the current wound he was bandaging. Knowing that he had hurt Tony's feelings again, he let out a small sigh and said "His right side is very injured. It's very sensitive right now and I don't want to cause him anymore pain."

Tony nodded in understanding and took a step back. He stared at Parker's right side and froze at the burn on his shoulder. The burn was something Tony was familiar with. He has seen it a million times and seeing it now in a body that looked just like his son, made him sick to his stomach. The large burn on Parker's shoulder could have only been created by a repulsor blast. Something that was exclusively for Tony.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Steve had walked up to his husband the moment he saw the look of horror in his face. Tony had just taken a step back from Parker's body when Steve saw the drastic change in his husband's face. He wrapped his husband in an embrace trying to comfort him, but Tony was unmoving, he just kept staring at Parker's burnt shoulder.

"Dad." A soft whisper came from Peter.

It snapped Tony out of his panic and slowly shifted his gaze from Parker towards his son. Peter had a look of sadness in his eyes. Tony had just figured out what Peter managed to deduce minutes before him. He understood how his dad was feeling at the moment. So despite his current anger towards his dad, Peter didn't have the heart to not give him a small amount of comfort.

"It's not your fault dad. Remember that." Peter declared. He maintained eye contact with Tony until he saw his dad nod in understanding. Peter returned the nod and then went back to work. He was just finishing bandaging the last of Parker's wound when he heard a small whimper from his charge.

Peter dropped the roll of bandages in his hands and focused all of his attention onto the slowly awakening body in front of him. Parker tried to lift his right hand, but the wounded shoulder prevented him from lifting it up a couple of inches off the table before he let out a loud moan in pain. "No, don't move yet. Your still pretty injured." Peter softly pushed Parker's hand back down onto the table.

Trying to ignore the pain all over his body, Parker shifted his head slightly to the left and focused his attention onto Peter, who was looking down at him in concern. He gave Peter a small smile. "It's nice to see you again." He said slowly and softly, his throat hurt as well as his head. But he felt relief the moment he saw Peter's face. "It's been...quite some time...since I've last seen...you." Parker had to take small pauses in between his sentences. He was still injured.

Peter couldn't help but smile at Parker. "Yeah. It has been a while."

Across from them, Peter's dads watched in confusion and behind them, so did the rest of the Avengers. "Wait." said Clint suddenly from behind.

Peter and Parker shifted their gaze towards the confused archer as well as everyone else in the room. It almost took the weight of everyone's gaze in the room to stop Clint from continuing. Almost.

"What the hell do you mean by 'It's nice to see you again.'? Who the hell is this guy Peter?" Clint's questions instantly shifted the others' gazes back to Peter and Parker, who both looked very uncomfortable.

Being quite for a while now, Bruce finally said something. "Yes Peter, who is this guy?' Bruce had an accusing look on his face as he stared at his nephew.

Peter and Parker looked at each other before both simultaneously sighed. "This wasn't the way we wanted you all to find out." said Peter as Parker nodded in agreement. "Actually, we never meant for you guys to find out at all." Peter sighed in resignation. "Guys, this is Peter Parker, Peter Parker from another universe."

Everyone stared at both Peters in disbelief.

"Another universe?! How the hell did he get here?!" Asked Clint, who's head was about to explode.

Peter was getting really frustrated with all the questions. Sensing his problem, Parker took over. "It was suppose to just be a harmless experiment. He didn't know it was going to work." Peter looked down as Parker explained the situation.

"What the hell does that mean? What experiment?" said Tony, who gained some of his composure back. He shot his son an expecting look. Sensing his dad's gaze, Peter looked up and shot Tony a look of apology.

"A couple of years ago, I was in your lab. You and Pops were off being superheroes so I decided to built some stuff cause I was bored. Honestly, I didn't know that what I built that day was going to do what it did."

"Why Peter? What did it do?" Tony's voice was full of warning as in warning his son to not lie because if he did, he would be grounded for the next lifetime. Peter, who understood the tone in his dad's voice, decided not to continue, but Tony was very persistent. "Peter. Go on." A shiver went up Peter's spine due to his dad's dangerous tone.

Sensing the hard time he was having, Parker grasped Peter's hand and gave it s tight squeeze as if egging him to continue. Peter looked down at the hand grasping his then looked at Parker's face, which held a smile in encouragement. Peter returned the smile. He took a deep breath then looked up to catch both of his father's eyes.

"To be fair, I had just finished watching 'Back to the Future' when this idea came to me. Okay. So I decided to build a time machine, but it didn't exactly do what I thought it was suppose to do." Peter was having some trouble finishing his story. He was fidgeting under everyone's shocked and interested stares. "Umm...well in a way it kinda did work considering Parker is a couple of years older than me. But well instead of opening a portal into time...I...uh...I opened a portal to another universe." Peter finished in a very low voice, but it seemed like everyone got the message.

The Avengers looked at the pair of Peters in shock switching from their Peter to Parker then back to Peter. This went on a couple of times before Tony finally exploded. "What the hell!? You opened a portal to another universe?! How the fuck did you do that!?"

"Tony! Language!" scolded Steve.

Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...I didn't exactly know how start so I read some of Aunt Jane's notes on the Einstein Rosen Bridge and thought it might work, but I think I got the calculations wrong cause well...this happened instead."

"Peter, an Einstein Rosen Bridge isn't even designed for time travel. It's basically just a wormhole." Bruce inputted in. He wasn't sure if he should be excited over the revelation of another universe, be impressed over his young nephew managing to create a device that revealed the other universe, or to just curl up in a corner somewhere until all the confusion of the day just stopped.

"Yeah I know, but I figured that if I could alter the calculations a bit, I would have been able to open a portal into the time rift, but I opened a portal into another universe instead."

Steve had been silent for a while now, he let his son explain himself and he let his husband ask questions, but now it was his turn to get some answers. "Peter." Steve's voice sounded a little strict and made Peter stiffen before catching his dad's gaze. "When exactly did you create this portal?"

"Ummm...a couple of years ago..."

"How many years ago Peter?"

"Uh...um...5...5 years ago." Peter felt like he was a kid again with his dad scolding him.

Steve stayed silent as he stared at Peter. "5 year? Then when did you meet Parker?"

Peter tore his gaze away from his Pops and looked at Parker, who returned his gaze. Instead of letting Peter answer, he did it instead. "He meet me the same day, sir."

Steve and Tony looked at Parker in shock and did the other Avengers. Peter flinched the moment Parker had finished his sentence. He had really hoped that his parents never found out about Parker's life, but it seems like it was too late.

"S-sir? Why are you calling me sir?" Steve asked in a shaky tone. Afraid of what Parker may say next.

"Well my father had always thought me to respect my elders. I didn't want to be rude and call you Uncle Steve since your not him and I don't want to just call you Steve or any of the others by their first names either. That would have been really rude of me." Parker said as he sat up slowly. He used his left hand to help him up and Peter helped along the way. His healing factor was slowly working as he felt the soreness leave his body by the minute.

"U-Uncle...I'm your Uncle?" Steve asked in disbelief. His voice was so low that Peter and Parker didn't hear him, but the others did. They looked at Steve in sympathy. They knew how much he loved Peter and it must have hurt to find out that in another universe, he was not his son's father. Beside him, Tony was struggling to keep his composure. If Steve wasn't Peter's dad, then where does Tony stand in this Peter's life.

"W-who..." Tony started nervously as he stared at Parker. "Who is your father?"

All of the Avengers stared at Tony in shock before turning towards Parker. Parker's previous soft features turn hard as he shot Tony a glare, but in a split second he retracted it with a look of mild shock. It seems that the only one who caught the glare was the ever watchful Black Widow. She looked at Parker suspiciously but kept her mouth shut.

Beside Parker, Peter looked about ready to grab Parker and run out of the room, but before he had a chance to do or say anything, Parker replied.

"My father...is Loki Laufeyson."

**__****To be continued.**

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know the cliffhanger sucks for you, but I promise, it will get more awesome in the next chapter. ;D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kinda moving slow and the chapters seems a little short, but just bear with me. Well see you guys next time and expect that next time to be on Sunday. Cya guys!**


	3. Revelations

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Just got caught up in some stuff. I know some of you guys hate me for the cliffhanger, but I promise to keep it at a minimum****. **

**Title: Universal Aid**

**Summary: In the midst of a heated argument with his parents, Peter's life gets more complicated when a Peter from another universe appear at the Stark Towers, but this Peter has a life completely different from their own Peter.**

**Rating: M for safety.**

**Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Thor/Jane. I'm making this a SpideyPool, but I still need to give Loki a pairing or maybe keep him as a single dad. I'm not sure yet.**

**Warning: Again some confusion may arise. Any questions, just ask them either on a PM or on a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!. :D**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_My father...is Loki Laufeyson."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Tony stared at Parker in horrifying shock. Next to him, Steve couldn't help but react the same way. So not only was Parker not their son in an alternate universe, he was also Loki's son. The fresh wounds from the family's recent clash was beginning to sting once again, but this time a lot more than before.'I wish Loki was my dad instead of you' Peter's words still echoed endlessly and loudly throughout Tony's mind. The amount of pain it was bring him was starting to get unbearable.

Steve could sense how his husband was feeling. He felt great sympathy for his him. He knew how Tony felt about Loki. The hatred Tony had for Loki had been fostering for the past 10 years, ever since the death of Phil Coulson and it all just blew up after their last mission. Tony blamed Loki for the failed mission as well as the casualties that followed. But despite how his husband felt about Loki, Steve did not like to hold grudges. He had long since forgiven Loki years ago, why else would he allow Loki to even remotely get near his son? Although the road to forgiveness was not as easy as he thought, he and the others had managed to forgive not only Loki, but also themselves. He had blamed not only Loki, but also himself for Phil's death. They all did, but even though Phil's death still hurts all of them, they all found the heart to forgive Loki. Tony was the only one who never bothered to think about forgiving Loki. And even now, 10 years later, he wasn't even remotely close to forgiving the god of mischief.

Behind the troubled couple, the rest of the Avengers looked on silently in anticipation. The level of family drama was reaching an all time high. Thor had been shocked to learn that Parker was Loki's son. Barely had his brother confided in him, but Loki once spoke to Thor about his feelings for the Stark-Rogers child.

* * *

**10 Years Ago (Peter is 5.)**

_Twin laughter could be heard from Peter's room. The warm sound of Peter's laughter melted Loki's heart with joy. He laughed with the child as he and Peter drew silly picture. He was tasked to babysit the child while the Avengers were out saving the world. Loki stared at the child with a loving smile. He couldn't help but imagine how different his life would be if he hadn't met Peter._

_After returning to Asgard, Loki had seen the wrongs of his actions and had began to turn his life around. Seeing the positive change in his son, Odin gave Loki more freedom. He had allowed Loki to return to Midgard and repent for his crimes. Accompanied by Thor, Loki spent years living with the Avengers, where he meet the child of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers._

_On their first meeting, Peter and Loki instantly connected. Although Tony was adamantly against Loki being near his son, Steve's endless persuasion as well as Thor's almighty puppy dog eyes had won over Tony. Loki was charged with babysitting Peter whenever the Avengers were needed and he performed the job with no complaints._

"_The Avengers have arrived, Master Loki." Jarvis' voice interrupted the happy duo's play time._

_Peter gave Loki a big smile as he launched himself towards the god. "Here that Uncle Loki? My daddies are here!" Peter said as he nuzzled Loki's right cheek with his left cheek as he laughed in joy._

_Loki smiled softly at the child and returned his nuzzle. He lovingly held Peter in his arms as he walked towards the living room to meet the arriving Avengers. "Yes little one. Let us meet your parents and inform them of your day."Peter smiled up at Loki and nodded eagerly._

_Upon entering the living room, the duo were greeted by Thor. "Brother! Nephew! You must hear of our glorious victory over the Bots of Doom!" Peter giggled at Thor's great enthusiasm while Loki just gave him a small smile._

"_Whoa! Slow down there Point Break!" The distinct voice of one Tony Stark rang around the living room. Loki felt something his chest tightening as he saw Tony step into the living room along with the other Avengers. He unconsciously held onto Peter a little tighter as he watched Tony approach. "Let me greet my son first. You can tell your story to him later." Tony placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and gave the Asgardian a smile._

"_Of course Man of Iron. By all means." Thor returned Tony's smile as he watched Tony walk towards his brother and Peter. Thor couldn't help but notice the slightly fearful look Loki had as he watched Tony approach him. He could see Loki's fingers tightening ever so slightly around Peter's body. He looked at his brother in sadness as he watched his brother unwillingly surrender the child in his arms to his father._

_Before Peter leaped into his father's arms, he gave Loki a quick hug and a peck on the cheek._

_Loki looked at the child in shock as he slowly brought his hand up to where Peter had kissed him. He smiled sadly at the child as he surrendered him to Tony, who was glaring at him. His face quickly soften as his son turned towards him._

"_How you doing there squirt? Did you have a nice time while daddy was away?" Tony asked as he reached for his son. He didn't even say anything to Loki as he pulled his son into his arms and walked away leaving a melancholy god behind him._

"_Yes daddy! Me and Uncle Loki had a great time!" Peter's eyes shone as he spoke to his dad._

_Tony chuckled and ruffled the child's hair. "That's great buddy! I'm glad you had a good time!"_

_Peter laughed as his dad ruffled his hair. "Yup! We played lots of games in my room and we drawed everybody! Wanna see them daddy?"_

_Seeing the look on his son's eyes, Tony couldn't stop himself from squealing. "Oh your just the cutest thing alive!" Tony lifted his son up in the air and swung him around, while he and Peter laughed._

_Behind the joyful family, Loki stood watching the whole thing in hidden sadness. Thor had approached his brother as he watched Tony and Peter silently beside his brother._

"_It must be nice." Loki said suddenly._

_Thor looked startled as he shifted his gaze from the laughing duo towards his brother. He saw the sadness hidden behind his brother's eyes and replied. "What is?"_

_Loki looked at Tony and Peter laughing and having a good time before he replied. "Having Peter as your child."_

_Thor looked at his brother in shock, before looking back to the laughing child. He smiled as he continued to watch the happy scene. "Yes...It would seem so."_

_Loki gave off a sad smile as he watched Tony hold Peter up in the air and pretend that the child was flying before running out of the living room and towards Peter's room to check out his drawings. "I hope to one day know that feeling." Loki said silently as he walked away from Thor._

_Thor watched his brother's retreating back sadly as he returned to the shadows. He knew that Loki completely adored the child and that he loved Peter greatly, but he didn't know it had gone this far. His brother was too attached to the child and to make things worst, one of the child's parents completely hated Loki. Thor just hopes that maybe one day Loki's love for the child will not end tragically._

* * *

"L-Loki...Loki is your...your father?" Tony asked in disbelief.

Peter looked down. He couldn't bear to see the look on his dad's face. Although Tony had made him quite angry before, he really didn't mean what he had said. Tony was a great dad and Peter wouldn't trade him for anyone else. I didn't want to trade his dads, he just wanted to add another parent.

Tony's insults towards Loki was just the trigger that unleashed all of Peter's repressed emotions. The beginning of Peter's emotional struggles began a couple of years after he met Parker. Peter learned from Parker about his life as Loki's son and Peter became jealous. The unlimited time Parker was allowed to spend with Loki had made Peter very envious. He had noticed that as he got older, his dad had been limiting Loki's interaction with him and as time went by, Peter began to unconsciously gather hatred for his dad for treating Loki wrongly. Maybe it was Tony's harsh treatment to Loki that made Peter want to be close to the god of mischief. To protect him from his dad's wrongdoings. But whatever the reason maybe, Peter knew that he would always stick by Loki's side, even if Tony forbids it.

"Yes. My father is Loki, Mr. Stark." Parker gave Tony a blank stare. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked in an accusing manner. This made everyone tense.

Tony looked up at Parker and shook his head nervously. "N-no. Of course not. Why would you think that?" Tony tried to laugh it off, but failed miserably. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Steve. He gave his husband a pained look as he placed his hand on top of Steve's.

"No reason. It's just that, in my world, Dad and Uncle Tony had a friendly rivalry going on. Uncle Tony is still kinda upset with Dad since he and Uncle Phil joined forces to make him do paper work." Parker had small smile on his face as he recalled his past. Everything was so much more simple back then, but now, everything was going straight into hell.

Peter looked worried as he listened to Parker's tale. He knew very little about Parker's family, but from what he had just heard, things are about to get more complicated. He was afraid to look at the others. Parker had said the Taboo name. He had mistakenly mentioned Phil's name. Knowing the the others would react, Peter chose to just get thing over with. He looked at the others and noted their shocked expressions.

Tony and Steve looked at Parker in disbelief.

Natasha looked alarmed as she looked at Parker. She then turned her gaze to Clint and found that he looks about ready to break down.

The repetitive mention of Phil's name throughout the day, was really smashing Clint's composure. He was silently breathing heavily as he tried to keep it together.

To his side, Bruce looked extremely uncomfortable. He fidgeted in spot, trying to keep calm and not let the big guy out.

And Thor surprisingly had a blank look on his face. Peter didn't understand why Thor of all people would react so neutrally to Parker's tale.

But what Peter didn't know was that Thor was having the hardest time controlling his emotions at the moment. Hearing Parker's short tale made him feel like a failure. In Parker's world, it seems like his brother had suffered at lot less pain compared to his life in this world. He was the father of the child he had always adored. The man he had killed in this world was alive in another world and was his friends. It also seems that he was engaged in friendship with the man who hates his entire being. What had gone wrong in this world? Why was his brother sentence to live in such sadness in this world compared to the other? Was he a failure in this world? Was the Thor from Parker's universe a more worthy brother to Loki than he was? What went wrong?

"U-Uncle P-Phil?" A soft voice asked breaking everyone's thoughts. They all turned towards the voice and found Clint, who looks utterly miserable. The expression Clint had on made everyone freeze except for the two Peters, who didn't understand the reason for Clint's current disposition.

Parker gave Clint a slight confused stare before answering. "Yeah. Uncle Phil and Dad are kinda of best friends. He was the one who helped me and my Dad find Uncle Thor." Parker closed his eyes at the memory and gave off a large smile. Phil had been one of Parker's favorite Uncles.

Clint's body began to tremble. His eyes were brimming with tears waiting to fall and he was breathing quite heavily. To disguise his inner turmoil, Clint gave off a small laugh. "So, the boss is alive in your world?" He said with great difficulty. The Avengers never told Peter, but Clint and Phil were both married. They didn't have the heart to tarnish Loki's image to the boy. Clint was also one of Peter's favorite and they knew that it would have hurt Peter to learn that Loki had killed his Uncle Clint's husband. But it seems like their heavily guarded secret was quickly unraveling before their very eyes.

Parker frowned at Clint after hearing the master archer's question. "Of course his alive. Why? Is Uncle Phil not alive in this universe?" Parker asked in slight sadness.

The Avengers looked down with sad eyes. No one said anything as Parker stared at them in sadness. Parker turned to Peter who was looking at the Avengers with great pity. He had just learned how much Phil Coulson had meant to the Avengers and right now, he was starting to envy Parker's life even more.

"No." said a voice that had been rarely heard that day. Parker turned his head towards the voice and stared at Natasha, who had her arms softly crossed in front of her chest, sadness felling her usually blank face. "He died...about 10 years ago."

Parker stared at her in horror.10 years?It took a while for Parker to process this information and when he did, he began to feel really bad. He had just basically slapped them all in the face when he told them about his life with the very much alive Phil Coulson in his universe. In Peter's world, Phil Coulson had been dead for 10 years, while he had spent practically the same amount of time laughing, playing and being alive with Phil Coulson. He abruptly turned to Peter with an accusing glare.

"How could you?" Parker stared off softly. "Why didn't you tell me Phil Coulson was dead in your world?!" Peter flinched at Parker's harsh tone. "Why did you lie to me?"

Peter gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tighter. "Would you have let me meet him if I told you he was dead in my world?" He asked with a harsher tone. Parker looked at him in shock. Now that he thinks about it, he probably wouldn't have shared half the things about his life to Peter had he known that they both have such different lives. He stayed silent as he shifted his gaze away from Peter.

Taking his silence and gaze shift as an answer, Peter chuckled darkly at Parker. "That's what I though." Peter said bitterly.

"Y-you've met Phil?" a voice said out of no where.

Peter stiffen at the question. He had forgotten for a second that he and Parker were not alone. He turned and found everyone staring at him. His dad was the one who had spoken and he stared at Peter accusingly. What else was his son not telling him?

"Yes." Peter admitted shamefully.

Tony narrowed his eyebrows as he glared at his son. "Yes?! Peter! What else have you not told any of us about?"

Beside Tony, Steve gave his son the same look. He didn't like being lied to, much less being lied to by his own son. "Peter. Tell us."

Peter looked at his Dad then at his Pops. Despiration grew inside of Peter. He had secrets he just wasn't ready to tell. Not yet. So with a look of panic, Peter took a step away from everyone before making a run for it. Seeing Peter take a step back, Natasha moved to catch him, but she was too late. Peter was gone.

"Peter!" Tony called out to his son, but it was too late.

Everyone stared at the wide open door Peter had just exited in silence. That is until Thor decided to break the silence.

"So...You are the Man of Spiders?"

* * *

Peter was running. Running down the hallway as fast as he could. Everything was falling apart. What started out as a petty argument, quickly escalated into an all out hell-fest. Tears fell from Peter's eyes as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he need to get away. Away from everything.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the figure up ahead. Peter just kept on running until finally he collided with the tall figure. He was knocked down and he fell on his ass. Peter groaned in pain and tried desperately to quickly wipe the tears streaming down his eyes.

"Peter?" An all too familiar voice asked. The voice laced with complete concern and worry.

Peter stiffened at the voice. He looked up and saw two green orbs staring at him in worry. Tears continued to fall as he stared at the man in front of him. "U-uncle Loki?" He asked in a broken tone that made him sound so helpless and vulnerable.

Loki frowned as he saw tears fall down Peter's cheeks. He kneed in front of the fallen teen and gently wiped away the falling tears. "What seems to be the matter, Peter?" Loki asked with a tender voice. He softly caressed Peter's cheeks with the back of his soft hands in comfort.

Peter stared at Loki for a second before his face saddened even more. A sob escaped Peter followed by more heartbreaking sobs. Peter launched himself onto the startled god and buried his face onto Loki's chest and wrapped his arms around Loki.

Loki looked down at Peter in shock. He had never seen Peter this broken. He frowned as he held the sobbing teen closer towards him.

"Uncle Loki." Peter sobbed out brokenly, holding onto the god of mischief for dear life, his tears soaking into Loki's clothing.

Loki placed his right hand behind Peter's head while his left hand wrapped around the boy's body. Leaning back, he placed a soft kiss on top of Peter's forehead before pulling him in closer. "It is alright. I am here. I have you." He whispered soothingly into Peter's ears.

Peter sobbed harder into Loki as his grip around the god tightened even more.

* * *

**Empire State Building: 30 Minutes from Stark Towers.**

Rain was pouring endlessly. Thunder had began to drown out the noise of the city and the rained washed away the city's sins.

Just above the Empire State Building, sparks suddenly began to appear. The area began to distort, bending oddly into curves. Then suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, the distorted dark sky began to rip open. With a blinding light, a portal opened.

A figure stepped out of the portal and landed on one of the sides of the building. The figure looked down on the bright lighted city, then looked forward to the direction of the Stark Towers.

The figure stepped off the building's ledge and plunged into the city. Only the wind heard the figure's vow.

"You won't get away from me, Parker."

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I hate to do this to you guys, but unfortunately I am going to have to take a small hiatus from this fic. Mid terms are coming up and this year it's gonna be a pain. Bear with me guys. I promise to update as soon as I can, which will probably be in two weeks. I'm not really sure. Once again i am really sorry to do this to you guys. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R!**


End file.
